Bedtime
by Annie.black.weasley
Summary: Its time for bed and there is DEFINATELY no sleeping in mind! Cedric/OC and Fred.W/OC.
1. Chapter 1

(This was written by .weasley and EdwardNJacobBabbiee)

"Were are going to bed early" Amelia and Cedric said as Amelia looked at Annabelle.

"Oh have a nice night dears!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh trust me THEY will!" Annabelle said quietly

Amelia scowled at Annabelle while making her way up the stairs.

"I think WE should go to bed to." Fred whispered loudly while running his finger up the outside seam of her jeans. Annabelle laughed and made her way up the stairs, Fred following behind her.

Half an hour later…

Fred leant against the wall after just slipping in seconds after Amelia had entered Cedric's room.

Annabelle walked up towards him and pressed herself to him. She frantically started to un buttons his shirt.

"Hey! Slow down missy!" Fred said with a cheesy grin across his face.

"Okay…" Annabelle said sweetly kissing him on his jaw line. As he closed his eyes relaxing against the wall, Annabelle fingers slipped into the belt loops of his trousers pulling him onto the bed. She started to pull herself down but his arms were against her shoulders.

"Oh Please!" Annabelle whispered while giving him puppy dog eyes. She grinned madly as she felt his arms give way.

"Oh I give in!" Fred said. Annabelle lips crashed onto his.

Earlier On…

Amelia quietly slid into Cedric's room. He was stretched across the bed with a book in one hand.

"Hi" he said softly

"What you reading?" Amelia said while shutting his door behind her.

"Well I am reading 101 Sex positions." He said looking at the book

"What?" Amelia said shocked

"Only Joking!" he said putting the book on the bedside table. He sat up and said

"Come here." putting his hand out for her. As she grabbed his hand he told her to sit down next to him. They sat there while their fingers slid into each others interlocking. Amelia looking down at their hands then looking up at Cedric's face. Their heads moved closer till their lips met. As their kiss deepened Cedric rolled on top of Amelia. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer.

"Are you nervous?" Cedric said reading Amelia scared expression.

"Well, duh!" she said

Cedric laughed and asked

"Are you really ready for this? Please tell me the truth."

Amelia stared at him and pulled his lips to hers.

"Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

"First one to get their trousers off first goes on top" Annabelle said. Fred raced to get his off first. He was about to slip them off with Annabelle catching him up when…

"FUCK ME HARDER CEDRIC!" Amelia screamed

Annabelle and Fred looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Annabelle pulled her trousers up. She pulled open the door storming across the landing and knocking on Cedric's door.

Annabelle shouted through the door

"OI! THERE IS OTHERS THAT WANT TO HAVE FUN ASWELL YOU KNOW!"

A moment later Amelia opened the door to see Annabelle half way across the hall way before turning back to Amelia and saying

"Silencing Charms are bloody good invention you know!" she added walking back into her room and shutting the door to see a full naked Fred on the bed waiting.

"I won! I'm on top." he said winking at her.

Outside the door…

"Oh anyway where were we?" Cedric asked

"I Think I have a pretty good idea." Amelia said grinning at him and returning back to him.


	2. The morning after

The next morning Mrs Weasley was leaning over the kitchen stove making breakfast as Annabelle staggered sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning dearie, Did you sleep well only you sounded quite restless last night?" Mrs Weasley asked. Annabelle blushed a deep red and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. A few moments later Amelia and Cedric made their way into the kitchen.

" I trust you two slept well _together last night" Mrs Weasley said, a knowing look on her face. The couple blushed before going to take their seats next to Annabelle. Annabelle turned to look at them both_

"_You got it so much worse than I did." She said grinning. Amelia hit Annabelle on the back of the head before sitting down laughing as she did it._

_Finally, after all of the house's other occupants had sat down at the table, Fred and George came bounding in._

"_AND YOU, No not you George, Fred, WHEN YOU DECIDE TO SWAP ROOMS I STILL EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE AS I DON'T WANT MY CEILING COLLAPSING ON ME, DO YOU GET THAT YOU TO? Mrs Weasley shouted as the rest of the family looked on in a shocked silence._

"_NOW SIT DOWN!" Mrs Weasley finished a few wolf whistles were heard. Amelia whispered and laughed to Annabelle _

"_No you got it much much worse" Annabelle's head dropped as her and Fred finished their breakfast. Their faces bright red but grinning anyway._

_Later on _

_Kate had arrived a little while later and after telling her everything that had happened both the night before and this morning they were all now lounging around outside._

_Annabelle was helping Fred and Katie clean her old broom while George was polishing the new one as he said that 'it needs the magic touch' and busying himself with it._

_Amelia and Cedric were sat opposite. Cedric's arm around her waist._

"_OH SHIT!" Annabelle said _

"_What" said Amelia and Fred though not at the same time. _

"_You know the potion you take once a week?"_

"_What, do you mean the contraception potion?" Fred asked._

"_Yes, I… err, forgot to take it yesterday morning. Oh shit."_

"_Double shit." Fred replied._

_Later that week Annabelle was panicking. It was nearly two days since her period was due and still she hadn't started._

"_Oh god Amelia, what if I'm preggers!" Annabelle said, close to tears._

"_Well its your own damn fault" Amelia replied._

"_Oh your SO supportive," Annabelle said sarcastically._

"_I know!" Amelia said brightly. "I would help you though."_

_Annabelle's expression changed suddenly and she dashed out of the room._

"_I'll be back in a minute" she shouted as she ran up the stairs. After a few minutes Amelia heard a scream and then footsteps running down the stairs._

"_YES, I'VE STARTED MY PERIOD!" Annabelle said excitedly._

"_You're the first girl in the whole world to be happy that her period has started." Amelia said. Fred burst in the room._

"_What is it, what's happened?" Fred asked worriedly._

"_Were fine, I'm not pregnant!" Annabelle told him._

"_Oh good" Fred said hugging her tightly, "Now lets celebrate up in the bedroom!" Fred said with a wink._


End file.
